


Laugh like the world's ending

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amusement park is bright and colorful and busy, and among the little kids in bright colors and tourists with cameras Erestor sticks out like a sore thumb in his black skinny jeans and Metallica shirt. Glorfindel can't keep his eyes off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh like the world's ending

The amusement park is bright and colorful and busy, and among the little kids in bright colors and tourists with cameras Erestor sticks out like a sore thumb in his black skinny jeans and Metallica shirt. Glorfindel can't keep his eyes off of him. 

"Why, again, did I let you talk me into this?" Erestor asks, a hint of petulance staining his tone. 

Glorfindel smirks. "Because I promised to blow you when we got home," he says, softly enough that the eight-year-old boy who's four feet away from them holding an ice cream bar won't hear but loud enough that Erestor certainly will. 

Erestor rolls his eyes, looking for all the world like he's fifteen again and ditching class in favor of going outside and smoking rather than twenty-two and on a date with his boyfriend. "You would've blown me anyway." 

Glorfindel doesn't argue with that, because it's true. There isn't much he wouldn't do if Erestor asked. Instead he takes Erestor's wrist and starts moving towards the rollercoaster. "C'mon, this should be fun."

 

"Why, again, did I let you talk me into this?" Erestor repeats. 

"I didn't talk you into it." Erestor looks over at Glorfindel, across the harness. "I just pulled you over here. Give it a try for me?"

He nods and grasps at Glorfindel's hand. And then they drop. 

 

Erestor is a screamer in bed, but not on rollercoasters. Apparently he laughs like a maniac instead. 

Glorfindel thinks that's among the funnier things he's experienced, but doesn't tell Erestor so; he doesn't much feel like sleeping on the couch tonight. But then, Erestor's so giddy off the adrenaline that Glorfindel could be convinced he's on hard drugs. He could probably say anything he wanted and be fine.

"Can we go again?" Erestor sounds strangely hopeful, and he speaks very quickly.

Glorfindel laughs. "Told you you'd like it!" Erestor's eyes are brighter than he can ever remember seeing them. 

 

On their first anniversary — exactly on the minute, and Glorfindel has no idea how the hell Erestor remembers that but he does — they kiss at the bottom of a log flume, both of them soaking wet and freezing cold and not giving a fuck. 

(At least one person claps for them. Glorfindel is half-expecting Erestor to pull away, embarrassed, but instead he laughs like the world's ending and kisses Glorfindel again.)

For now, at least, they're young and in love and on top of the universe, and neither of them give any thought to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess where I spent all of yesterday.


End file.
